


Football and Pharyngitis

by ImmortalxSnow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Euro 2016, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hangover, Inspired by Real Events, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, but it's still fun I guess, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalxSnow/pseuds/ImmortalxSnow
Summary: After his team defeats Austria in the 2016 European Football Championship, Iceland loses his voice. Norway finds it hilarious.
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	Football and Pharyngitis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FF in 2016. It's no longer timely, but oh well.
> 
> Inspired by this video from Iceland's match with Austria in the 2016 European Championship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xh6SGutyALU
> 
> Absolutely amazing goal (that play alone made me root for Iceland, and I was devastated when they lost to France later on), but I can't imagine what that poor man's voice was like the next day.

Norway couldn't help but smirk as he set a cup of tea on the coffee table beside his younger brother.

"The honey and ginger should help you get your voice back," he said.

Iceland made a face and burrowed deeper into his blanket. It was late June; why did Norway think he needed to be curled up on the couch like this? He wasn't even sick, just a little hoarse.

"You know, I could have put garlic in it, too. But I didn't, because I'm a nice older brother."

It was one thing to be sitting around with no voice (well, okay, and a tiny bit of a hangover—just a tiny bit). It was quite another to be sitting around with no voice, (a touch of) a hangover, and an annoying brother who was taking an inordinate amount of delight in the situation.

"Or I could have put cognac in it. But you're too young for that—"

"I am not." Last night certainly proved that, Iceland thought to himself as every inch of his head pounded and throbbed.

"Shh, save your voice. You shouldn't be talking right now."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

Iceland sipped his tea and quietly groaned when his brother ruffled his hair. He liked the spicy-sweet warmth that soothed his throat and temporarily alleviated the cottony feeling in his mouth. But he wasn't about to admit that to Norway, who was now sitting down next to him on the sofa and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"You know all of us are just really happy for you," he said, softly, almost as an afterthought.

Iceland took another sip of his tea and made a gagging noise, just to irritate his brother.

Deep down in his bones, he could still feel the rumbling of distant celebrations.


End file.
